Elle & Emmet: Romeo & Julliet without the dying
by LexiC101
Summary: The story that is Elle and Emmet From when then meet
1. Chapter 1

Elle Woods walked out of the class and found a seat out under a tree and huffed. She was sick of Vivian already and she have only just met her.

"Excuse me are you okay?" A man with brown hair that was long of men said

"Yeah...do they just put you on the spot like that? Like all the time?" She asked him

"The professors? Yeah they tend to do that" he replied

"So if you don't know the answers they're just gonna kick you out?"

"So you have strongewell huh?" She tuned and faced him

"Yes did she do that to you too?"

"No but she did make me cry not in class I waited till I was back in my room but yeah she'll kick you right in the balls or you no where ever but yeah she's tough" Elle sighed "dont worry it gets better who else you got?"

"Callahan royaltin and Lemonfall" She sighed

"Speak up in Callahan's class he really likes people that are opinionated and in roylatin's class ah try and get a seat at the back her tends to spit and for Lemonfall's make sure you read the foot notes cause that's where he gets a lot of his exam questions from" he said

"Right wow I'm really glad I met you" I smiled "are you a third year?"

"Hey Elle" Warner said coming up to his ex girlfriend

"Hi" she said to Warner "thanks for all your help"

"Good luck" the man said. Elle started talking with Warner before leaving for her next class remembering what the man had said about Callahan. She spoke up and he seemed happy with her.

By the end of the week Elle was tired and missed her friends back home. She sat on her bed as she herd someone talking about a party.

"No way is someone actually throwing a party?" She asked rushing out to see Vivian and her friend.

"Yeah but it's a costume party you probably wouldn't like it" Vivian said

"I love costume parties" Elle said. Vivian gave her the address and Elle decided on her costume. She decided to wear a sexy bunny outfit and made her way to the party.

As Elle opened the door she saw everyone in street wear. She walked inside and looked around before finding Vivian. Vivian spat her drink out an laughed at Elle.

"Thanks for the invite girls but when I dress up as a fridjet bitch I try not to look so constipated" Elle said turning around and looking for Warner.

"Wow Elle" Warner said as she spotted him

"Hey Warner I feel like we haven't seen each other at all while we've been here" he said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I know just all the work" he said

"Yeah I can't imagine doing all this and Callahan's internship next year" Elle sighed Warner laughed

"Come on Elle your never gonna get the grades for that" Warner said

"What?"

"Your just not smart enough sweetie" he said

"Am I on glue or did we not get into the same law school Warner?" She said "I'm never gonna be good enough for you am I?" Warner didn't say anything "I'll show you I'll show everyone" She muttered and left. She went straight to a shop and brought a laptop for her to start working. As she stood in like someone behind her coughed. She turned around and saw the man from the other day.

"Don't ask" Elle sighed

"Wasn't gonna"


	2. Chapter 2

Elle sat in Callahan's class. She was pretty sure he liked her as she was constantly putting her self out. At the end of the class she walked past Callahan he stopped her.

"Good job today Elle are you applying for the internship next year?"

"Uh yeah" she said

"Do you have a resume?"

"Yeah here" Elle grabbed it out of her bag

"It's pink" Callahan said

"Oh and it's scented I think it gives it something extra" Elle said and walks off.

**Elle's POV**

I walked down the halls to see a big group of people looking at the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" I asked David

"Callahan's case load is so big that he is taking on first year interns" David said

"We got it Warner!" Vivian said an kissed Warner. I walked closer

"That only leave one for-" someone said. I looked at the 4 names Sarah, Vivian, Warner and

"Me!" I smiled "oh Warner" I said walking over to Warner an Vivian "remember when we spent those 4 amazing hours in the hot tube after winter formal?" I asked him

"Yeah-" Vivian glared at him "no"

"This is so much better then that! Excuse me I have to go shopping" I smiled and walked off.

* * *

It was the first meeting for the trial that I was working with Professor Callahan on. I was so nervous. And I really didn't want to see Warner and Vivian. I sat down facing Vivian and Warner.

"We are defending Brooke Windem who's very wealthy husband was found shot to death in their becan hill home" Callhan said sitting down

"Gold digger?" Vivian asked

"You'd think since that stiff was 60 but she was rich on her own some sort of fitness empire" I started thinking "you can buy her videos on infomercials"

"Wait are you talking about Brooke Taylor?" I asked

"Maiden name Taylor" Callhan said reading off a peice of paper "you know her?"

"She's a delta nu! She wasn't in my pledge class she graduated 4 years before me" I smiled "but I used to take her class she's amazing she can make you loose like 3 pounds in one class she's completely gifted"

"Well in all fairness she's completely guilty as well" Callahan said "she was seen standing over her husband's dead body"

"By who?" Warner asked

"His 26 year old daughter and the pool boy" he said. The door opened an the man with the advice came in.

"Sorry I'm late" he held a hand up and I smile at him

"This is Emmett Richmond another associated of mine" Callahan introduced him "top 3 in his class and former editor of Harvard law review you've probably seen him lurking around campus doing my research"

"Thanks for the introduction" Emmett said and smiled at me. We kept going on with the meeting.

"I just don't think Brooke would do this money gives you indoor-fends and indoor-fends make you happy happy people just don't shoot there husbands" I said Emmett smiled at me "they just don't" I repeated.

We made our way to the jail where Brooke was being held and started talking to her. After talking for about 20 minuets we got up and left.

"Hey I know you" she said to me as I was walking out

"Im a delta nu and a big fan" i smiled

"you took my class in LA" she remembered and I nodded "you had the best high kick I have ever seen! Are you one of my lawyers?" She asked

"Yeah sort of" I smiled

"Well thank god one of you have a brain" she smiled before being taken out of the room


End file.
